Supposed to be
by Noblee
Summary: AU. Acostumbro a pasear por una ciudad vacía y desconocida. A veces alguien habla conmigo. A veces no. El punto es que hay algo que me impide encontrar lo que quiero. Y no sé qué es.


**How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece. Yo sólo uso sus personajes** _ **for free**_ **:P**

 **Título:** Supposed to be

 **Personajes:** Hiccup Haddock/Astrid Hofferson

 **Advertencias:** Historia de lento desenlace. Autora en época de exámenes. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

* * *

 **Capítulo I:**

 **De un Viernes a un Lunes**

VIERNES

Efectivamente, cuando desperté no había reloj alguno que me indicara la hora. Pero necesitando ubicarme en el espacio y tiempo, decidí vagamente, mientras salía a las calles vacías de una ciudad desconocida, que eran las 14:53 de un miércoles. La mayoría de los semáforos estaban en rojo y a pesar de no haber ningún carro, escuchaba a lo lejos los motores rugiendo. Como siempre, recorrí el camino que me llevaba a la valla que me impedía el paso a un hermoso parque. Decir que era _hermoso_ era un eufemismo, puesto que los árboles carecían de esa llamativa chispa primaveral que me gustaba apreciar en mis tiempos de ocio. Sin embargo, los montones de hojas caídas y la fuente que estaba llena de alguna clase de musgo, era lo más cercano que tenía de la naturaleza. En un momento llegué a la conclusión de que si visitaba ese parque tantas veces como pudiera, de alguna forma encontraría la manera de entrar. Aun así, seguía enfrente de una valla que me impedía ver más allá de lo obvio; pero prefería estar esperando allí, que en alguna esquina vacía de alguna calle.

El canto de un pájaro me hizo alzar la vista al cielo y suspiré resignado. Usualmente, cuando el pájaro cantaba y se iba volando por un cielo que a cada segundo que pasaba se tornaba grisáceo, significaba que mi tiempo se había acabado. Tan fácil fue venir, que igual de fácil fue irse. Podría quedarme ahí y ver que sucedía. Podría desaparecer, podría desvanecerme paulatinamente hasta convertirme en algo parecido a los diferentes componentes químicos del aire. Y aunque cabía la obvia posibilidad de que simplemente no me pasaría nada, prefería no arriesgarme. Así que terminé nuevamente en aquella habitación de paredes blancas, acostado en una cama con sábanas blancas, viendo un techo inmaculado.

Y efectivamente, cuando volví a despertar había un reloj a mi derecha, diciéndome que faltaban menos de diez minutos para que fueran las 5 de la mañana, de un viernes.

SÁBADO

Gobber, como siempre, escuchó pacientemente mi relato. Estaba sentado frente a él, mientras él mantenía esa postura relajada, que por momentos ocasionaba en mí la ansiedad de que se hubiera quedado dormido. Eso jamás pasaba, claro.

Cuando terminé de hablar, mi garganta estaba seca, me sentía adormilado y sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría llorando. Gobber pareció meditar un poco su respuesta antes de hablar.

―Quizás la llave esté en alguna parte de esa ciudad, Hiccup ―dijo él, con tono apacible y una leve sonrisa―. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en recorrer otros caminos? Después de todo, esa ciudad tan única es extensa.

Honestamente: lo había pensado. Una vez, incluso, decidí mientras bajaba los escalones blancos del edificio donde siempre despertaba, que esa vez usaría otro rumbo. Pero el cielo azul, se volvió gris de una forma tan abrupta, que mis piernas flaquearon y terminé en el suelo. Ningún pájaro cantó esa vez, ninguna valla estuvo frente a mí, sólo un concreto carcomido.

―Me gusta ver aquel parque ―mencioné, tratando de suavizar mi agarre en la tela del sillón ―. Es tranquilo, me siento a gusto. Pero…

― ¿Pero? ―Gobber asintió y me instó a continuar

Suspiré.

―Nunca he entrado.

― ¿Y quieres entrar?

―Supongo. Los parques siempre me han gustado. E incluso he tenido la fantasía de brincar sobre ellas ―sonreí un poco por la idea esas hojas amarillas, rojas y naranjas, crujiendo bajo mis pies―. Suena tonto, ¿no? ―Gobber alzó una ceja. No, por supuesto. Él jamás pensaba que algo de lo que dijera fuera tonto. Rodé los ojos divertido, y seguí hablando, tratando de explicarme―: Me refiero a que ¿qué hombre de 26 años estaría brincando sobre hojas, como si fuera un chiquillo de preescolar?

Gobber rio un poco, lo que hizo que su bigote rubio se moviera, como si estuviera vibrando. El hombre se reclinó en su silla y empezó a jugar con una de sus plumas raras.

―Tú ―contestó sin ninguna duda. Asentí. Era cierto―. Pero, Hiccup, quizás la respuesta no está en ver a través de la valla. Quien sabe, quizás por tanto estar ahí, has olvidado que hay una puerta que espera por ti. Y que, quizás, la llave está en todas esas calles vacías que te niegas a recorrer.

―Puede ser ―susurré, un poco apesadumbrado, un poco sorprendido, un poco ansioso―. Tal vez… tal vez ―me repetí. Gobber se mostró satisfecho y se levantó de su silla, gesto que imité. Me dio una palmada en la espalda, y mientras contaba uno de esos chistes que jamás entendía, me encaminó a la salida de su oficina―. ¿A la misma hora de siempre? ―pregunté antes de cruzar por la puerta.

―Sabes dónde encontrarme.

Me despedí de él, y tras bajar tres escalones, empecé a caminar por algunas calles concurridas de una ciudad casi familiar.

* * *

Vivir en el número 206 de la calle Berk, no era nada extraordinario. Era una simple casa de dos pisos, con un patio delantero decente. En la puerta colgaba un gracioso y pequeño estandarte del equipo local de fútbol americano. A mi papá le encantaba ese deporte, y mi mamá le agarró el gusto con los años. Yo, por más que lo veía, no llegaba a entender mucho del juego.

Entré a la casa y, como era de esperarse, mi papá ya estaba vestido con la camiseta del equipo y gritándole a la televisión. Lo saludé rápidamente y fui a ayudar a mamá en la cocina, quien al parecer estaba teniendo dificultades con unos escurridizos rollitos de jamón. Ni a ella ni a mí se nos daba muy bien eso de la cocina, pero en los días de juego, papá tendía a sacrificar su fino paladar. Decía que no quería perder tiempo en la cocina, si eso significaba no poder gritarle al árbitro o a algún jugador.

― ¿Todo bien? ―preguntó ella, mientras le quitaba la tapa a unas cervezas. Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí.

―Eso creo.

Ella pareció conforme con mi respuesta y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar el plato lleno de algo que pretendía ser rollitos de jamón.

―Bien, bien. Mañana haré… intentaré ―se corrigió con humor― hacer panqueques. Que he visto una receta deliciosa, y tu padre se irá temprano mañana. Así que tendremos la cocina para nosotros dos. ¿Te agrada la idea?

―Si hay miel, no me opongo.

―De acuerdo ―dijo contenta. Luego me pasó un plato con varias frituras de queso en él y volvió a tomar las cervezas que había abierto―. Vamos, que tu padre ya lleva veinte minutos gritando y esta casa necesita silencio por un rato.

Reí mientras la seguía. Ella tomó asiento a un lado de mi papá y yo me quedé en el sillón individual. Acaparé un poco –demasiado– las frituras de queso, pero nadie pareció notarlo. Cuando el juego terminó, supe que nuevamente no había entendido nada, pero papá decidió que otro día me explicaría lo que había sucedido. Aun así, era obvio que el equipo que apoyábamos había ganado y que esa noche cenaríamos fuera.

Al final, papá terminó avergonzándonos un poco en el restaurante.

LUNES

 _¿Te sientes solo?_

El pájaro que estaba a mi lado me miró como si fuera un enigma. Extendí mi brazo suavemente y se sujetó de mi brazo.

 _No lo sé. ¿Tú?_

El ave se alzó volando y desapareció entre las ramas de un árbol.

A mi alrededor, nuevamente, no había nada. Sólo edificios, ruidos que no sabía de dónde venían, una valla que no lograba cruzar. Gobber… Gobber había dicho algo sobre buscar. Viendo una hoja caer, me pregunté qué era _eso_. Tenía que ser algo importante. _Debía_ ser algo importante. Estuve a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás, cuando el canto de un pájaro me detuvo.

No era el que se había detenido en mi brazo, y tampoco era el que solía escuchar. Pero, de todas formas, retrocedí. Y en vez de seguir el camino acostumbrado hacia aquel edificio, terminé usando otro.

Cuando desperté y vi, a través de la rendija de mi puerta, las luces del pasillo encendidas, volteé al reloj que estaba ligeramente a la izquierda. Eran las 4 de la mañana, de un lunes. Y seguía sin encontrar lo que tenía que encontrar.

* * *

El café que solían servir en la oficina era un asco. Fishlegs solía decir que era porque el jefe no quería hacer un gasto innecesario.

Fishlegs era un hombre que podía hablar hasta por los codos, y más si en la conversación salía el nombre de algún comic que estuviese leyendo. Pero era un gordinflón con carisma, de esos que no batallaban para tener amigos.

Estaba checando algunos papeles, cuando Fishlegs se acercó a mi escritorio y ocupó la silla de al lado.

―Eh, compañero… ya es hora de la comida. ¿Te espero o me voy?

Le miré largamente antes de estirar mis brazos y levantarme.

―Hoy sirven lasaña ―mi respuesta le hizo soltar una carcajada.

Salimos del edificio donde trabajábamos, y cruzamos la calle para ir al Hooligan: un restaurante medianamente popular que trataba de tener un menú variado. Irónicamente, una de las cocineras era la novia de Fishlegs, lo cual garantizaba un poquito de comida extra en nuestro plato. Yo pedí lasaña y un agua de sabor, y Fishlegs pidió el especial de ese día, que era un guisado de carne con verduras y una soda. Mientras esperábamos, Fishlegs me miró un tanto incómodo.

― ¿Has tenido algún problema con…? ―hizo unos gestos con sus manos muy raros, pero entendí a lo que se refería.

Bajé la mirada hacia mi pierna izquierda, que estaba oculta por el pantalón y la moví como para comprobar algo.

―No. No es lo mismo, pero es algo ―comenté tratando de aligerar el ambiente―. Al menos el disfraz de Halloween ya está.

Fishlegs se vio aliviado por el intento de chiste que hice. No tuvimos tiempo de sumergirnos en un silencio pesado, pues la comida había llegado y en el plato del guisado venía una notita doblada.

―Esta es la mujer de mi vida, Hiccup ―dijo él, enseñándome la nota. Era un simple "te amo, disfruta la comida".

―No olvides mi invitación ―le seguí el juego.

Mientras pagábamos la comida, una tarjeta amarilla cayó cerca de mi pie. Me agaché para recogerla y cuando me levanté, traté de encontrar al dueño. Sin embargo, nadie se veía interesado en ese pedazo de plástico amarillo. Había unos cuantos en las mesas, había unos cuantos ordenando en la otra caja y una chica había salido del restaurante totalmente despreocupada. Fishlegs palmeó mi hombro y guardé la tarjeta en mi bolsillo trasero.

* * *

Estando ya en mi silla, escuchando a lo lejos la maquina impresora funcionar, coloqué la tarjeta en el escritorio. Me pregunté, mientras los segundos pasaban, si sería prudente llamar a Heather, después de todo, seguía trabajando en el banco del centro. Decidí que sí. Tomé el teléfono, marqué al banco y pedí que me comunicaran con Heather Deranged.

― ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ―El tono en su voz, al saber que era yo, era totalmente de desagrado, a pesar de lo amable que pudiera ser la pregunta.

Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, despeinándolo un poco.

―Me he encontrado una tarjeta de crédito. ¿Tengo que devolverla yo al dueño o ustedes le notifican? ―Fui directo al grano, esperando poder cortar lo más pronto posible la conversación.

― ¿Cuál es el nombre del dueño?

―Uh ―agarré la tarjeta―. Astrid Hofferson.

Heather guardó silencio un momento y tras oír lo que eran unos clics del ratón, contestó.

―Lo más seguro es que hable dentro de las próximas 72 horas. Por ningún motivo vayas a usarla.

Fruncí el ceño, un tanto ofendido.

―No soy tu hermano, Heather ―respondí y colgué antes de que ella me regresara el golpe.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar que Astrid Hofferson llamara al banco, pero de todos modos conservé la tarjeta.

MARTES

― ¿Me estás diciendo que tu madre y tú arruinaron una masa de panqueques? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ―preguntó Gobber, asombrado y haciendo girar entre sus dedos una de sus tantas plumas.

Me removí un poco en mi asiento.

―Ni idea, y eso que seguimos las instrucciones.

Gobber soltó un silbido y entrelazó sus manos, dejándolas sobre su abdomen. Sabía que él sabía que yo estaba haciendo un poco de tiempo, y agradecía el hecho de que no me apurara. Hablamos un poco más del episodio de los panqueques y luego Gobber, con ese tono casual que tenía para abordar los temas incomodos, habló.

― ¿Alguna otra novedad?

La pregunta era tan ambigua, que tenía todo el derecho a darle una respuesta totalmente diferente a la que esperaba, pero en vez de eso, me recliné lo más posible en mi asiento y desvié la mirada al librero que estaba a un lado.

―Un pájaro, uno chiquito, se paró sobre mi brazo. Fue algo… diferente. Se sintió diferente. Lo intenté, ¿sabes? Intenté buscar ese algo que tanto me decías, pero en el momento aquello se veía tan distante, que simplemente me quedé de pie junto a un árbol que había en una calle.

― ¿Y qué fue lo que lo hizo diferente? ―Gobber se mostró curioso y agarró una pequeña libreta.

―Hubo una voz. Me preguntaba si estaba solo.

― ¿Qué le dijiste?

Me encogí de hombros.

―Que no sabía. Y luego, todo el blanco se volvió gris, y desperté.

Gobber se rascó la barbilla, un tanto pensativo.

―Dime, Hiccup, ¿te sientes solo?

―No lo sé. Hay… hay momentos en que quisiera tener la vida que tenía antes, pero luego veo la mirada despreocupada de mi mamá cada vez que bajo a desayunar o veo como mi papá puede leer nuevamente el periódico. Y me pregunto si vale la pena este _yo_. Este _yo_ que tiene una vida tranquila, que no tiene que cargar un arma, que no… que no tiene que dispararle a alguien cada cinco minutos ―mi rostro estaba oculto por mis manos, y sabía que estaba llorando. Pero no sabía por qué.

Gobber suspiró, se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana.

―En el parque está la respuesta, Hiccup ―descubrí mi rostro y lo miré―. La valla es sólo un pequeño obstáculo. Necesitas esforzarte por encontrar la llave de la puerta ―terminó de decir y la sonrisa en su rostro fue contagiosa.

―Es difícil ―murmuré.

―He ahí el detalle, Hiccup. Pero vale la pena, ¿no es así?

―Supongo.

No hablamos lo que restó de la hora. Cuando bajé de nuevo aquellos tres escalones, no pude evitar sentirme ligeramente perdido.

MIÉRCOLES

Estaba secándome el cabello, tras haber salido de la ducha, cuando una llamada a mi celular me distrajo. El número era desconocido, pero contesté igual.

―Astrid Hofferson llamó hoy en la mañana ―era Heather. No sabía que había cambiado su número de celular.

― ¿Quién? ―Murmuré, tratando de hacer memoria. El nombre me sonaba.

Heather chistó.

― ¿La tarjeta que te encontraste hace dos días?

―Ah, ella.

―Quiere la tarjeta de regreso.

―Creía que iban a darle otra.

―Se lo sugerimos, pero el trámite para la tarjeta nueva es largo ―Oh. Eso era cierto. Pero como hacía tan poco uso de la mía, a veces se me olvidaba toda la burocracia―. Dijo, además, que si alguien la tenía y se ofrecía a devolvérsela, pues mejor eso.

Bostecé cansado.

―Y le di tu dirección.

― ¡¿Qué?!

El tono de marcado reemplazó su voz. Aventé la toalla a la cama y me devolví al baño para lavarme los dientes. Debí haber sabido que Heather no pasaría por alto el recordatorio de su hermano. Masajeé uno de mis hombros con mi mano libre, deseando por dentro que Astrid Hofferson no fuera de esas mujeres que iban por la vida detestando a los hombres.

JUEVES

Era jueves y ese día había juego. Papá, queriendo evitar un desastre de rollitos de jamón, ordenó una pizza y un combo de pollo frito. Tal cantidad de grasa no era recomendable para alguien que ya había sufrido de un infarto, pero mamá y yo supusimos que no le haría daño por esa vez. Cuando la comida llegó, faltaban menos de diez minutos para que empezara el partido. Las porristas estaban a la mitad de su número, el cual era uno muy sugestivo y que ocasionaba que la mayoría del público se alocara.

―Muy bien, Hiccup, los _Night Fury_ van contra los _Hideous Zippleback_. Y las apuestas apuntan a que ganarán los segundos ―explicó papá, emocionado al ver salir a los deportistas.

Lo miré extrañado. ¿No se suponía que los _Rumblehorn_ eran su equipo?

―Pero ellos no están jugando, ¿o sí? ―mencionó él, tras preguntarle por su súbito cambio de lealtades―. Caray, hijo. Pareciera que no vives aquí.

Mamá se tensó un poco por el comentario. Al igual que él.

―Yo digo que los _Night Fury_ ganarán ―dije, tras unos segundos de silencio. Mamá trató de disimular la sonrisa al ver el rostro desencajado de papá.

― ¡Qué sabrás tú! ―arremetió un poco confundido.

No sabía nada, pero al parecer mi elección había sido la correcta.

VIERNES

Fishlegs meneó la cabeza y mordió el pedazo de pan dulce que estaba desayunando. Estábamos en la salita del café, esperando que diera la hora para iniciar el trabajo. Le había comentado lo que Heather había hecho, y tras burlarse de la suerte que me cargaba con las mujeres, intentó hacer una pregunta seria.

― ¿Eso no es ilegal?

―Supongo ―contesté, nada convencido, antes de seguir bebiendo mi jugo―. Pero el punto es que no sé si le dio la dirección de mi casa o la del trabajo.

―Quizás le dio ambas, para molestarte más ―agregó con picardía mientras revisaba algo en su celular.

No pude contradecirlo. Heather estaba _un poco_ loca. Pero podía considerarla mi amiga, y eso era lo importante.

Tiré la botella vacía del jugo en el contenedor reciclable.

―Quizás… pero han pasado dos días desde que Astrid Hofferson tiene mi dirección, y sigo teniendo su tarjeta. ¿No se supone que la gente suele enloquecer cuando se les pierde una?

Papá una vez había perdido una, y había rebuscado en cada rincón de la casa. Incluso había limpiado el ático, cosa que siempre venía retrasando con alguna excusa.

―No siempre. Tal vez es la tarjeta que tiene guardada en caso de emergencias ―respondió Fishlegs.

Esa era una buena explicación. Iba decirle algo más, pero un compañero entró a la salita del café, y se nos unió en los pocos minutos de conversación que nos quedaban antes de entrar.

* * *

Esa noche, papá decidió preparar la carne de cordero que la abuela había enviado el día anterior. La abuela Haddock, a pesar de su edad, seguía manteniendo la tradición de ir de caza cada tercer domingo del mes. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de acompañarle cuando estaba más joven, a diferencia de mi primo Snotlout, quien a veces venía a pasar los fines de semana con nosotros.

Mamá me había comentado, uno noche que estábamos sentados en la entrada de la casa mientras papá regaba el césped, que Snotlout se había casado con una joven pizpireta que había conocido en un concierto. Por lo que sabía ahora, era que estaba esperando su primer hijo y que había evitado un divorcio dos veces.

Papá me llamó para que fuera poniendo la mesa, y bajé rápidamente a la cocina. Mamá estaba a un lado de él, cortando unos vegetales y tarareando una canción que estaba seguro de haber oído en la radio. Saqué los platos de la alacena, y mientras iba por las servilletas, tocaron el timbre. Y la forma en que la persona seguía tocándolo, me daba una idea de quien estaba tras la puerta.

―Si lo descompones, lo arreglas ―dije al abrir la puerta.

―Ni que fuera tan complicado ―se burló Tuffnut al mismo tiempo que me golpeaba la espalda de una manera un tanto dolorosa.

Tuffnut y yo nos conocíamos desde la secundaria, y a pesar de que en ese tiempo yo era el blanco de las bromas de él y su hermana, ahora éramos amigos.

― ¿Está tu mamá? Que la mía me ha pedido que le avise que una cesta llena de galletas le espera en nuestra casa.

―Está en la cocina. Descuida, sólo está usando el cuchillo ―agregué al ver su cara asustada.

―Eso no me tranquiliza ―contestó él, con una sonrisa nerviosa―. Como sea, avísale a tu mamá. Nos vemos.

Cerré la puerta y regresé a la cocina. Cuando le dije a mamá sobre la cesta de galletas, dejó el cuchillo en la mesa y se fue lo más rápido a la casa de los Thorston.

―Sólo espero que algo de esas galletas llegue aquí ―bromeó papá mientras checaba el horno.

Terminé de colocar la mesa, y me fui a la sala a ver un poco de televisión. El aroma del cordero era delicioso, pero las galletas de chocolate que traía mamá, lo era más.

SÁBADO

―A veces hay pasos detrás de mí, pero cuando volteo no hay nadie. Y cuando estoy frente a la valla, a veces escucho una risa y como algunas hojas crujen. Y empiezo a pensar que no es justo que cualquier persona pueda entrar menos yo. Pero luego pienso que es una tontería y que no debería enojarme.

Afuera estaba lloviznando un poco, pero la habitación era cálida y reconfortante. Además, mi pierna estaba temblando y hacia un ruido gracioso cada vez que hacía rechinar el zapato contra la madera.

Gobber estaba tomando un té helado y me miraba comprensivo.

― ¿No enojarte? ¿Por eso traes una venda en la mano?

Me sonrojé avergonzado. El golpe, en sí, no había sido tan fuerte. Pero había quebrado el espejo del baño y varios pedazos de vidrios se incrustaron en mi piel. Mi papá me había hallado en el suelo, a un lado del retrete y con una mano ensangrentada. Y mamá fue la que corrió por el botiquín.

―Fue un accidente ―dije.

Gobber asintió.

― ¿No me crees, verdad?

―Hiccup, si tú dices que fue un accidente, es porque fue un accidente.

Bajé la vista.

―No lo fue ―susurré. Gobber se inclinó un poco hacia mí y me pidió que repitiera lo que había dicho―. No fue un accidente. Pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Rayos, la cara de mi mamá era digna de una película de horror.

―Entonces, ¿qué fue lo te obligó a quebrar el espejo, Hiccup?

Tragué la poca saliva que tenía y el temblor en mi pierna se intensificó.

―Vi su rostro. Estaba allí, burlándose. Y cuando acordé, ya había quebrado el espejo ―mi voz se oía rara y mi respiración estaba agitada―. Sé… sé que él no está vivo, pero sigue aquí, ¿entiendes? ―señalé mi frente―. Sigue aquí. Y nunca se irá, ¿verdad?

Gobber inhaló profundamente.

―Eso no lo sabes, Hiccup.

― ¿Y tú sí? ―pregunté ansioso, mordiéndome el labio.

Pero Gobber no respondió.

* * *

Llegué a la casa más tarde de lo usual. En el patio delantero estaba la máquina para cortar el césped. Esa máquina necesitaba de mucha fuerza para que se moviera, pero papá se negaba a tirarla, alegando que era una buena forma de hacer ejercicio. Cuando crucé la puerta, mis papás estaban en la sala y me sonrieron cuando me uní a ellos.

― ¿Todo bien? ―preguntó papá sin dejar de leer el periódico.

―Claro ―contesté, sintiéndome un poco cansado.

Mamá encendió el abanico del techo y le bajo el volumen a la televisión.

―Descansa, Hiccup ―me susurró antes de besarme la frente.

Me dormí.

* * *

La habitación seguía tan blanca como siempre. Y cuando me levanté de la cama, las sábanas blancas estaban tendidas. La ventana tenía las persianas abiertas, y podía ver que el cielo estaba lejos de ser uno lluvioso. Bajé, sin preocupación alguna, la serie de escalones que siempre bajaba para poder salir a esa ciudad vacía.

Esa vez, sin embargo, no quise –por alguna rara razón– ir a la valla. Así que me detuve en la esquina y me quedé viendo un semáforo en rojo. El ruido de los motores seguía escuchándose.

 _No estés triste_.

Volteé a ambos lados.

 _No estés triste._

Crucé la calle y seguí caminando sin saber hacia dónde iba.

 _No lo estoy._

Un pájaro revoloteó cerca de mí. Me detuve por un momento y me acerqué a él. El pajarito no se alejó y aterrizó en mi cabeza.

 _¿Con esto piensas derrotarme? Niño idiota, debería enseñarte una lección._

Miré hacia atrás rápidamente y el pajarito salió volando, asustado.

 _No. No. ¡NO!_

― ¡Tranquilo, Hiccup! Tranquilo. Soy mamá, bebé. Soy mamá.

Abrí los ojos abruptamente y me vi rodeado por los brazos de ella. Papá estaba bajando del segundo piso, con un pequeño botecito de pastillas.

―Shh, mi niño. Aquí estoy. Aquí está mamá ―me susurró al oído.

Papá se acercó a nosotros, y acarició suavemente mi cabello.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo como mis lágrimas mojaban el hombro de ella.

DOMINGO

Desperté en mi cama, con la ropa del día anterior. El reloj a mi derecha marcaba las menos diez para las nueve. Cuando me levanté, me sentí un poco mareado, por lo que me quedé sentado en el borde de la cama, inhalando profundamente. Podía escuchar las voces de mis papás. No alcanzaba a distinguir que era lo que decían, pero parecía sonar como cualquier conversación que solían tener los domingos por la mañana. Me quité la camisa y el pantalón, quedando sólo en bóxer, y agarré la toalla que dejaba colgada en el gancho de la puerta. Salí de la habitación y los saludé antes de entrar al baño.

Cuando bajé a la cocina, papá ya tenía todo lo necesario para hacer los panqueques que mi mamá y yo no pudimos hacer la semana pasada. Me serví un poco de leche y luego salí a recoger el periódico. Cuando regresé, la casa ya estaba empezando a oler a los panqueques. Mamá estaba sentada con una taza de café en sus manos, y me dijo que aún quedaba un poco de jugo en el refrigerador. Saqué el jugo, agarré un vaso limpio y tomé asiento en una de las sillas libres.

― ¿Quién tiene hambre? ―papá volteo sonriente con un plato de panqueques calientitos.

―Rayos, ¿cómo lo hace? ―me susurró mamá antes de servirse uno.

Comimos tranquilamente escuchando los planes que tenía papá para el próximo juego. Lo que alcancé a entender era que quien ganara el partido, se iría contra los _Rumblehorn_.

―Los _Snaptrapper_ son los favoritos, Valka. Pero admitámoslo, los _Hotburple_ ganarán ―dijo papá, fingiéndose ofendido.

Mamá rio y le apuntó con el tenedor.

―Lo que tú digas, Stoick. Pero Hiccup y yo apoyaremos a los _Snaptrapper_.

― ¿En serio? ―pregunté yo.

Mamá asintió entusiasmada.

―Vamos, cariño. Tú y yo, contra tu padre. Será divertido.

Miré a papá, quien me guiñó el ojo.

―No sé, los _Hotburple_ me agradan más ―respondí, mirando como mi mamá fruncía el ceño―. Ya sabes, los Haddock somos de sangre caliente.

Papá se carcajeó y mamá rodó los ojos.

―No vayan a lloriquear cuando pierdan.

No lo hicimos.

LUNES

― ¿Aún la tienes? ―preguntó Fishlegs, sorprendido de verme con la tarjeta de Astrid Hofferson.

―A lo mejor cambió de opinión ―dije, colocando la tarjeta en el cajón de mi escritorio. Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que tenía la tarjeta y no había ninguna señal de ella. Por un segundo pensé en volver a marcarle a Heather, pero decidí que no era buena idea.

Fishlegs pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros y habló. ―Por cierto, ¿sabías que el café de aquí sigue siendo un asco?

―Algo me han contado ―contesté cómplice.

― ¿Y sabías que acaban de abrir una clase de Starbucks en la siguiente cuadra? ―Negué con la cabeza y Fishlegs me empezó a arrastrar a la salida―. Excelente. Déjame invitarte un café, compañero.

* * *

¿Cómo decirle a Fishlegs que el café no me gustaba? ¿Cómo podría? Ya me lo había comprado. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que quedaban junto a la ventana. El clima era agradable, sinónimo de que el invierno estaba a casi nada de llegar. Y también tenía que admitir que lo que fuera que Fishlegs me ordenó, sabía bien.

Conversamos un poco acerca del partido de ayer. O más bien, escuché como Fishlegs despotricaba contra los _Snaptrapper_. Cuando regresamos a la oficina, Gothi, una viejecita que trabajaba como recepcionista me entregó un mensaje. Le agradecí, prometiéndole que mañana le compraría un café a su elección y me retiré a mi escritorio.

Por lo regular, no recibía muchos mensajes en la oficina, puesto que tenía siempre mi celular conmigo. Así que esperaba que no fuera nada malo. La letra del mensaje no era la de Gothi, estaba muy estilizada para serlo. Estaba escrito en tinta azul y en cursiva.

 _Hola, disculpa que haya venido a tu trabajo, soy Astrid Hofferson. Hace unos días perdí una tarjeta de crédito, y la señorita del banco que me atendió me dijo que tú te la habías encontrado. Te dejo mi número de celular, estaré al pendiente._

 _55-xxx-xxx_

 _Gracias._

Vaya.

Qué bonita letra tenía Astrid Hofferson.

* * *

Mamá estaba preparando la mesa para la cena. Había llegado tarde, pues había ido junto con Fishlegs a una tienda de comics que quedaba por el camino. No era tan aficionado como él, pero sí leía uno que otro número.

Subí a mi cuarto para cambiarme a algo más cómodo y dejé el mensaje de Astrid sobre el taburete. Agarré el celular y sin pensarlo demasiado, marqué. El tono de marcado duró unos 5 segundos, antes de que me contestaran.

― _¿Sí?_

Tragué nervioso.

―Eh… Astrid, soy Hiccup Haddock ―hubo silencio―. ¿El chico que tiene tu tarjeta?

― _Oh, sí. Hiccup, gracias. Lamento haber ido hasta tu trabajo, pero estaba en el centro haciendo unas vueltas y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad._

―No, no. Descuida ―comenté con rapidez―. De hecho estaba esperando que llamaras desde hace cinco días. ¿Gustas pasar por ella hoy o mañana?

Astrid dejó una breve pausa, antes de contestar.

― _Mañana, que ya es un poco tarde_ ―Cierto, aunque no era _tan_ tarde―. _¿Te parece si mañana nos reunimos después del trabajo? Quisiera invitarte algo, ya sabes, para agradecerte._

―No es necesario, Astrid. Sólo hice lo que se tenía que hacer.

― _Insisto_ ―dijo tras reír un poco―. _¿Qué hora te sienta mejor?_

Suspiré. Vaya fuerza de voluntad que me cargaba.

―A partir de las 4.

― _Bien, estoy libre. Entonces te veo a las 4:30, ¿en el restaurante que está frente a tu edificio?_

―Claro, claro.

― _De acuerdo. Nos vemos, Hiccup. Y gracias._

Astrid terminó la llamada y yo me quedé boquiabierto.

Astrid Hofferson tenía una voz muy linda.

Y de seguro yo quedé como un idiota con tanto balbuceo.

Meneé la cabeza para tratar de despejarme y terminé de cambiarme.

― ¿Todo bien? ―preguntó mamá cuando tomé mi lugar en la mesa.

La miré y sonreí levemente.

―Sí.


End file.
